


Raleigh's (short) return

by Adsagsona



Series: Spartacus verse [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP with little plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raleigh's (short) return

**Author's Note:**

> I conjured something up for Raleigh and Chuck, giving them some quiet time. And I let Yancy have some fun too!

After Raleigh’s departure Yancy and Chuck settled into a kind of situation which suited them both best. Since both Raleigh and Yancy wanted the best for Chuck, he had all kind of tutors at his disposition.   
However much Chuck liked his new environment, he missed Raleigh immensely.   
This lead him to cuddle up with Yancy at night, when he felt like he missed Raleigh the most. The only other person who understood this kind of pain was Yancy. Chuck cared for Yancy and vice versa, but they weren’t in love like Chuck and Raleigh were.   
Yancy didn’t mind this and he let Chuck snuggle up to him, drawing equal comfort from the embrace.

Raleigh suddenly returned to them, after six months in the field. Yancy and Chuck had been sitting outside in the shade when a horse had rode up to the gate. The gate had been opened quite quickly and there he had appeared on horseback.

Raleigh had taken off his helmet so that he could look at both his lovers. He smiled broadly and let himself slide off the horse. His leather harness was worse for wear, his skin bronzed from the sun, his almost white blonde hair now almost at shoulder length, stubble gracing his cheeks.  
He didn’t look much like a Roman at all.  
Chuck was the first one to compose himself and walk up to Raleigh, standing at arm’s length. Yancy needed a bit more time to walk without his crutches, which made Raleigh smile even more.

Raleigh hugged Yancy to him for a moment before doing the same to Chuck and walking up the couple of steps towards the villa.

“I’m going to visit the baths first before I greet you properly.” He announced before disappearing into the villa, leaving a shocked Chuck and Yancy behind. 

“That’s it? He’s seeing us later? We haven’t seen each other in fucking six months and that’s all that he has to say! Well, fuck him!” Chuck growled as he stomped off in the opposite direction, closing the curtain which separated his room from the rest of the house. Yancy sighed at Chuck’s reaction.  
He understood of course, but he knew Raleigh better than this.   
When he neared the baths, he saw his brother standing there in the middle of the bath, with his back to Yancy.  
Yancy had to bite back a small gasp when his eyes raked over Raleigh’s naked body. His baby brother had always looked well, but now he was beyond beautiful. His sculpted body had hardened through labour, the muscles rippling in his back as he stretched to reach for the scented oils.  
Yancy also noticed the scars, similar lines running over his left arm and the left side of his back.

“What have they done to you?” Yancy whispered softly, but it was enough for Raleigh to turn his head just slightly, indicating that he had heard his brother before he had said anything. 

“Lashes, flogging. The man dealing them was very skilled.” He answered in a straight voice. Yancy sat down on the stone steps which lead to the bath, watching how his brother washed the dirt from his body. If Raleigh didn’t want to talk about the ordeals of the army, Yancy would not be the one to drag it out of him.

“You’ve had a long trip.” Yancy stated and Raleigh nodded before turning around fully, gazing at his brother.

“I’m only here for today… I have to leave again tomorrow. Caesar is in Rome to raise money for the campaign and he wants me by his side.” Raleigh calmly stated as he walked up to Yancy, leaning forward so that his hands were lightly resting on Yancy’s knees.

“You’re looking good, brother… you have been taking care of yourself. I’m glad to see it.” White teeth flashed as Raleigh smiled, leaning in so that he could brush his lips over Yancy’s.

“Chuck wouldn’t let me lift a finger, said I needed rest and good food… He asked if he could hire a few more servants and he’s been taking control over the household. He’s a force to be reckoned with, little brother.” Yancy leaned back and Raleigh took a place beside him. 

“You’ve gotten along well then.” Raleigh stated and Yancy glanced up at his brother. Raleigh looked even better than he remembered and he gently cupped his brother’s cheek, placing a kiss to his lips.

“Is that jealousy I detect in your voice, brother? There’s no need. We shared a bed without you, yes, but that was only because Chuck missed you.” 

Yancy could see the surprise in his brother’s eyes, as well as a bit of shame because he had indeed been a little jealous when he had asked the question. Raleigh looked down at his feet.

“How did Chuck fare, Yance? Be honest. Did he really miss me?” Raleigh asked and Yancy could hear the doubt in his brother’s voice.

“I suggest you ask him that yourself.” Yancy smiled as he nodded towards the opposite side of the courtyard where Chuck was sulking in his room. “Be a man, brother… are you scared of your ginger haired lover?” He teased.

Raleigh looked towards Chuck’s room and had to admit to himself that he was indeed a bit scared to confront Chuck. They had not known each other long before he left and even if he had confessed his love for the ginger, it could have waned easily over those six months.   
Because he did not feel like discussing it with his brother, he opted for bringing Yancy the news that he had taken with him to Rome.

“Caesar will come here tomorrow to collect me. He has urged me to plead with you that you would meet him when he does.” 

Raleigh felt Yancy stiffen beside him, his whole body going rigid. And with that he knew enough. Caesar had not told him anything about what had happened between himself and Raleigh’s brother during their years of campaigning, but Raleigh had felt it, the strength of Caesar’s voice when he spoke of Yancy. There had been more between them than just a commander and his loyal officer.

“Brother.” Raleigh spoke softly as he wrapped an arm around Yancy’s shoulder. I do not begrudge what you feel for him. I only wish that you would have spoken to me about him. I would have understood.”  
“It didn’t seem to matter when I returned. I knew that you would always accept me… no matter who I’d become, no matter my condition. That was all that I wanted to come home to.” Yancy let himself be tugged closer and rested his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“And I always will accept you, my brother, and the lovers you decide to take. If they are good to you, that is the only condition I set. Caesar… was he good to you?” Raleigh asked, because he had to know.  
Yancy just nodded.

“Good… then he will be welcome here.” Raleigh said as he now stood, gently taking his arm from his brother’s shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Yancy’s head before wrapping a cloth around his waist.   
He had waited long enough, now he wanted to be welcomed properly by his lover.

“Wish me luck.” He murmured and his brother’s soft laughter accompanied him over the courtyard.   
He had not even bothered to put on sandals and although the sand was not unpleasant under his feet, it reminded him that he was all but naked for Chuck’s wrath. Raleigh took the steps up to Chuck’s room and stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall.

“Chuck.” He simply stated. The room was a complete mess, furniture and small objects had been thrown around, against the walls, smashed into pieces. Chuck had clearly been very angry with him and secretly he was glad that he hadn’t been around to witness it.  
The man himself was standing in the middle of the room, his chest heaving, the robe he was wearing drenched in sweat.  
He turned around and lifted his gaze to meet Raleigh’s.

“So you do remember my name. How long did it take you?” Chuck asked and the tone of his voice was pure venom. 

“I have never forgotten your name, not at all in those six months.” Raleigh answered. He barely had the time to duck before a plate came smashing somewhere his head had been only a few seconds ago.

“Have you gone mad!” Raleigh now shouted as he stepped forward. Chuck didn’t budge but stretched out his hands, awaiting Raleigh’s next move. Slowly Raleigh began to smile, he was glad that Chuck’s spirit had not been broken during his time in the whore house, even if his anger was now directed at him.

“A hug.” Chuck said as he came closer, poking his finger into Raleigh’s chest. Oh, he was distracted by the naked flesh on display but he was not going to let Raleigh go that easily. “You have been gone for six months and we get a hug from you when you return, so that you can go to the baths.”

“And that angered you? That I wanted to be clean for you?” Raleigh asked as he did not understand. He had longed for Chuck, yes, for his taste and touch, but he had wanted to be presentable before going to his lover, was that such a crime.

“I… I thought that you would want nothing more than… to be with me.” Chuck’s voice sounded defeated and he leaned into Raleigh, who could finally wrap his arms around his lover.

“I have not touched another, not in those six months. I long for you so much it hurts. Do you doubt me, Chuck?” Raleigh whispered into Chuck’s skin as he tightened his arms, letting Chuck know just how much he missed him.

“I…” Chuck began and he squeezed his eyes shut, he was used to people leaving him, but he had hoped that it would be different when he resided with the Beckets. Could it really be that Raleigh wanted only him?

“You do.” Raleigh sighed as he rested his head on Chuck’s shoulder. “I can not blame you, I haven’t given you a reason. I only said that I could fall in love with you, not that I had. And still you waited for me, when you could have gone. You looked after my brother. Gratitude.”

“I do not need your gratitude.” Chuck mumbled as he lifted his head and took Raleigh’s chin between his fingers, making the other look at him. “I’m only interested if I can have all of you.”

Chuck leaned in and wanted to claim Raleigh’s lips, but the other pulled back as far as Chuck’s grip allowed it. His eyes were wide as he looked into Chuck’s, he swallowed slowly.

“All of me?” He asked, not fighting against the strong fingers. He had never looked at Chuck as a slave, or anything less than himself, but this was a lot to ask of a man.

“I want your body, your heart and your soul… mine.” Chuck whispered the words, every one of them perfectly understandable, sending a shudder over Raleigh’s spine. The last word, the claim, made him gasp. 

“Does that mean that you might want that too?” Chuck released Raleigh, giving him the opportunity to walk away. Raleigh closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his mind reeling from Chuck’s words.  
Before Chuck could walk away or sent Raleigh onwards, Raleigh grasped Chuck’s hands and placed them on his body, while he wrapped his arms around Chuck’s neck.

“I will not give Yancy up.” He carefully said as he looked into Chuck’s eyes. “He’s my brother.”

“Raleigh.” Chuck gripped Raleigh’s sides, hard enough so that Raleigh could feel him squeeze. “I will not ask that of you.”

Raleigh searched Chuck’s eyes and seemed to find what he was looking for. He nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Chuck’s for a moment.

“Yours then…” He whispered to Chuck as he nipped at his bottom lip. “If you’re mine.”

A slow smile played about Chuck’s lips and Raleigh untangled one of his hands to brush over Chuck’s dimples.

“Can I start with your body?” Chuck asked and at Raleigh’s eager nod he tugged the cloth away which had been annoying him from the moment Raleigh had stepped through the door.   
He fumbled with the pins in his robe and Raleigh helped him to get rid of it, so that they finally could feel each other’s skin.  
Chuck tried to have as little space between their bodies as possible, but he frowned at his attempts. It wasn’t enough.

“Bed.” He mumbled against Raleigh’s lips as he gave him a push which sent the other man in said direction. Raleigh let himself fall backwards and scooted upwards, making himself more comfortable. Chuck wanted to follow, but the sight of Raleigh in the middle of his bed took his breath away and he just stared.

Even with his hardships as a soldier in the last six months, Raleigh looked like he had stepped out of one of the myths of the Greek gods. All tanned skin and lean muscle, just for him. He pushed the thought of Yancy to the back of his mind, because tonight Raleigh was only his.   
He crawled onto the bed for a closer inspection and found the upraised scars over Raleigh’s chest and side and he frowned.

“You didn’t have these before.” He stated as he gently touched them and Raleigh hissed.

“Flogging.” Raleigh said quietly and Chuck looked up at him.

“Did you disobey?” 

“I took over the punishment of a young girl from the follower’s camp. They claimed she stole a loaf of bread.” Raleigh answered and Chuck shook his head.

“Raleigh Becket, always the hero.” 

“I’m not.” Raleigh said before Chuck pressed his lips to his in a kiss. Chuck straddled him and angled his Raleigh’s face so that he could deepen it, sweep in with his tongue and plunder Raleigh’s mouth.   
He could hear the other man’s moans and swallowed them, sliding their bodies together, supporting his weight on his hands so that Raleigh wouldn’t have the burden of all of him. 

“You are.” Chuck whispered into Raleigh’s skin as he pressed his lips to the man’s cheek and neck, travelling ever lower. “You have saved me as well… I would not be here if it wasn’t for you.”

“That was selfish of me. I did not save you, I just wanted you.” Raleigh gasped as Chuck’s tongue found one of his nipples. 

“It was enough.” Chuck smiled against Raleigh’s chest and he moved further southwards. He nibbled on the flesh of Raleigh’s belly, laved the scars with his tongue and took his time to explore every inch of Raleigh’s skin he was allowed to touch.

“Please.” Raleigh begged, although he did not know for what. Chuck had only begun, had not even touched his cock, but still he was begging his lover. Chuck lifted his head and his sly smile was so hot that Raleigh moaned softly. 

“Patience… all good things come through patience.” And he continued his kisses and nips. He avoided Raleigh’s length and pressed his lips to his thighs instead. Raleigh bucked up but Chuck’s hands steadied him. 

Raleigh had been gripping the sheets, clenching them tightly as his pleasure was building. When he finally felt Chuck’s tongue touch his cock, he was already so wound up that he feared he would come from the sheer touch alone.

“Please.” He begged again as the tip of Chuck’s tongue was teasing him. At that moment Chuck took pity on Raleigh and took Raleigh’s cock in his mouth. Raleigh cried out and came. He didn’t care about how quickly he had come, tugging Chuck up so that he could taste himself on his tongue.  
They shared a few deep kisses and Raleigh opened his legs so that Chuck could slot in between them.

“Yours.” Raleigh mumbled quietly as Chuck began preparing him. Chuck smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to Raleigh’s lips. 

“Yours.” He said as well before putting more effort into the task of preparing Raleigh. He was thorough and had Raleigh writhing in pleasure before he entered him. It did not prepare Chuck for how it felt. It had been six months since he had the opportunity to touch Raleigh and right now he knew that it would never be enough.   
Not even if he had every day for the rest of his life to touch Raleigh. 

“I never want to move.” Chuck groaned as he gave Raleigh a bit of time to adjust to him. 

“You do.” Raleigh smiled as he lifted his hips, taking Chuck in even deeper. Chuck quickly nodded because he really did need to move. He buried himself in Raleigh, wanting nothing more than to come closer to his lover, to be one with him if possible.

“Rals…” Chuck moaned as he was close. Raleigh reached for Chuck, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck so that he could kiss him. Chuck moaned into the kiss and then let go, triggering Raleigh as he did.   
He almost toppled on top of Raleigh but managed to catch himself before Raleigh had to support him. 

“That was… amazing.” Raleigh mumbled softly as he lifted his hand just enough to card through Chuck’s hair. 

“Hm.” Chuck hummed as he couldn’t move a muscle. He just lay there and enjoyed the attention he received from Raleigh.   
He was going to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. He frowned when he realised that he did not know how long Raleigh would stay, but he didn’t want to cloud this reunion with questions.  
But still…

“How long are you staying?” Chuck mumbled inti Raleigh’s skin, perhaps low enough so that the other wouldn’t hear him, but at the stillness of Raleigh’s body he could tell that his lover had heard him.  
Raleigh released a deep breath and gathered Chuck a little closer to him.

“Only today.” He sighed and Chuck lifted his head, resting his hands on Raleigh’s shoulders and squeezing.

“No!” He shook his head.

“Chuck… it was six months, most soldiers go years without seeing their spouses. We are lucky that Caesar grants me this.” 

And Chuck had to admit that Raleigh was probably right, but that didn’t mean he should be happy with that. He lay his head on Raleigh’s shoulder again and there was a genuine pout on his face, but he wouldn’t show that to Raleigh. 

“I guess I can live with that.” He therefore said, letting Raleigh know that he could be okay with it, with waiting. He was sure about Raleigh now, more than before and perhaps it was enough for them to endure. 

When they both heard a noise Chuck was the one that lifted his head. He frowned as they did not expect visitors or he would have known about it. Yancy had let him handle the household because he had wanted something to do, to feel useful. 

“Why is there someone at the gate?” He asked, more to himself than to the man beside him. But Raleigh lifted his head too when Chuck wanted to get off the bed. Raleigh held Chuck back as he quickly wrapped a sheet around himself and wanted to go to the door.

“Chuck… Yancy will greet him, don’t worry.”

Chuck looked back to the bed where Raleigh displayed himself like a very appealing dish for Chuck to feat upon. But his curiosity got the better of him and he turned away from Raleigh to walk to the doorway. He could hear Raleigh rustle the sheets behind him and then he felt strong arms around his waist, pulling him back far enough so they were out of sight for everyone in the courtyard.

“Who is that?” Chuck asked as he watched a Roman legionnaire get off his horse. He was dressed in full armour which looked expensive, even from where Chuck was watching him. When he took off the helmet he revealed short blonde hair and a goatee. 

“That is Gaius Julius Caesar.” Raleigh murmured into Chuck’s ear so that the sound wouldn’t carry far, plastering himself against Chuck’s back, wrapping the sheet around the both of them so that they would be decent if Caesar would look in their direction.  
Not that he would really care.

“That’s Caesar?” Chuck asked and Raleigh shushed him before they got noticed. “He seems young.” 

“He is, but he’s a brilliant soldier.” Raleigh replied as the blonde left his helmet with his horse and watched how the stable boy brought it away for him. He looked around but could not see the pair behind a large stone pillar. 

“Yancy won’t come out, not even for him. You’ll have to go and see him.” Chuck said as he turned his head to look at Raleigh. Immediately Raleigh pressed a kiss to those lips and hugged Chuck close.

“I don’t think so…” He whispered with a smile as they watched how Yancy came out of his room and slowly walked towards the stone steps which separated the courtyard from their house. He didn’t take his cane which was a good sign to Raleigh, but he had to lean against the pillar.

“Yancy Becket.” Caesar said loud enough so that they could hear it too. The smile on his face was bright, but grew a little less when he noticed in what kind of state Yancy was. When Raleigh found that Caesar was actually looking concerned at Yancy, he knew enough.   
For these few hours, Yancy would be safe with Caesar.

“Come back to bed, Chuck.” Raleigh whispered into Chuck’s ear, nipping at the lobe. Chuck’s breath hitched and he leaned back into Raleigh whose hand disappeared beneath the sheet to wrap his fingers around Chuck’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Is he going to be okay?” Chuck managed to ask as he got pulled back into the bedroom. Raleigh laughed softly and nodded.

“Don’t worry about Yance… They know each other very well.” Raleigh smiled and only then did it dawn on Chuck.

“Really?” He asked as he ended up back on the bed. “Yancy with Caesar?”

“Hey… eyes on me.” Raleigh grinned as he crawled on top of Chuck.

Caesar had heard the quiet whispers behind him but he hadn’t responded. It was quite easy to be aware of others when you were in a constant state of alertness. When Yancy appeared in front of him Caesar dismissed the whispers and locked eyes with the blonde in front of him.

“Yancy Becket.” He smiled and then it registered. The limp in the leg, the missing arm. They had told him that Yancy had been badly injured, but he hadn’t seen him anymore since it had happened.  
The army had needed him, the battles were won… and this was the first time in years that he had returned to Rome. He didn’t have time to go home to his wife, but he did have the time to visit his lover, the brother of the one who rode beside him in the army.

“Gaius.” Yancy answered as he leaned against the pillar with his healthy shoulder, changing his stance so that it was more comfortable. He had never thought to see Caesar again but now he had expected him because of his connection to Raleigh.

“You’ve come to fetch my brother.” He stated and Caesar tried to be casual about it. He was a commander after all and although it wasn’t normal that he would go to the house of a soldier to bring him with.

“That is one of the reasons.” Caesar nodded as he took the couple of steps up so that he was at the same level as Yancy and he reached out to him, touching his shoulder. Yancy stepped back at the touch, he actually didn’t want to Caesar to see him like this.  
“What’s the other reason?” He managed to get out as he watched Caesar pull back his hand swiftly, understanding what Yancy wanted.

“I wanted to see you. When Raleigh told me that you were still alive, I wanted nothing more than to come here and see you again. But…” Caesar took a deep breath and then seemed to realise that standing for a length of time was difficult for Yancy.

“Let us go inside first and then I will tell you the whole story. I’m a couple of hours early.” Caesar dared to smile again and then offered Yancy his support, which the elder Becket took, letting Caesar wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“There.” Yancy gestured towards the atrium where a few lounging chairs had been placed. Caesar let Yancy take place in one and then sat down on the other, leaning in towards Yancy, brushing his fingers over Yancy’s cheek.

“You’ve been healing then, in the past couple of months.” Caesar eventually stated when the silence went on.

“Yes. My brother helped, Chuck helped…” Yancy shrugged. “Why are you wanting to meet up with a wounded soldier, Gaius? Why am I of interest to you?” 

“Yancy, you wound me.” Caesar laughed softly as he shook his head. “Did you really think that I would only want you when you were healthy? Yes, I did admire your strength and your clever mind, but as I can see you still own at least one of those traits. And I just know that you will work your body up to speed again as well. It doesn’t matter.”

Yancy rolled his eyes at his former commander. 

“I’m quite sure that you’ve replaced me very swiftly.” Yancy’s voice didn’t sound malicious but he just stated a fact. “And what is with the halfway disguise, Gaius? Or do they allow soldiers to look like slaves now?” He gestured to Caesar’s longer hair and his beard. Raleigh had grown them out too, he now realised.

“Let us just say that we are sent on quite a dangerous mission. Don’t worry, your brother will be safe by my side, but it’ll not be easy.” 

Yancy shook his head.

“No! You’re not taking my brother with you in some suicide mission! The Roman army has already taken half of my life away from me, Gaius… are you going to take my brother away from me as well?” He pushed himself off with his good arm and got trapped in Caesar’s arms for his effort.

“Let go of me.”

“No.” Caesar shook his head as he wrapped his arms just a little tighter. He moved his body so that he was sitting on his knees, tall enough so that Yancy wouldn’t have to strain to be in his arms.   
And finally, Yancy felt like he could leave it be. He was worried about Raleigh, he would be worried about Caesar now that he knew that the man still cared about him, but for this moment, he could let go.

“Stay with me?” Yancy asked and Caesar pulled back just a little so that he could see Yancy’s face.

“I have two hours before I have to leave.” He said and Yancy nodded, he would take what he could get. In silence Caesar helped Yancy up and they walked to Yancy’s bedroom together, where Yancy sat on the bed while helping Caesar to slip out of his armor.  
Then both men got into bed under the sheets, Casear draping himself to Yancy’s side and holding him.

“Gaius…” Yancy began but Caesar shushed him.

“You’re ruining the moment.” The blonde smiled as he kissed Yancy’s temple and settled down beside him, insisting on making this a quiet moment for them.


End file.
